Everyday Diary
by Aeneid
Summary: Ficlet series based on prompts sent to me through Tumblr. Current prompt: "Okita and Kagura holding hand for the first time. It is much more embarrassing than a kiss."
1. Chapter 1

Ficlet series based on the prompts sent to me via Tumblr.

This will range from ratings K to T, and will go back and forth between OkiKagu and GinTsu. I'll change the warnings if needed. If someone does send me an M-rated prompt, I will not post it here.

Anyway, let's start with my latest prompt. The other prompts will follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

* * *

**Everyday Diary**

* * *

_Observations_

* * *

Prompt: "Okita pulling a surprised kagura, after one of their fights, spontaneously into her (and his) first kiss and Gintoki observing it"

* * *

"The hell are you doing here?!"

"This is a public space, China. What are you bitching about?"

Gintoki sighed once more as he watched his daughter challenge Souichirou-kun for the nth time. Despite aging for some years, they have yet to outgrow their bantering phase, which had now evolved into physical fights that sent buildings and poles toppling down. The more intense the fights, the better their moods were after they walked away.

This time around, however, they had regressed back to their childhood days of all talk, no action.

"Don't call me a bitch!" his daughter screamed.

"You just called yourself that, idiot." he said, dodging a punch that went his way.

_Interesting. Probably gonna get violent._ Gintoki then stuck out one index finger and began picking his nose, observing the violent pair scream obscenities at one another.

"You stupid sadist! Of all the days, why did I have to see you right now?!" she yelled, trying to hit him with her trademark umbrella.

Sougo, in turn, was dodging the attacks she was throwing. "You probably miss me."

"Why would I miss you?! I fucking hate you!"

_Ouch, _Gintoki winced inwardly as he watched the Shinsengumi captain twitch subtly at the female Yato's comment, and knew that the comment had hurt the poker-faced youth. Despite the deadpan look, men _do_ wince when they're hurt.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, China, if you can't stand to breathe the same air as well, go away. Or better yet, move out of Edo."

_God damn it, _Gintoki thought as he saw his daughter look hurt at the comment.

_BE HONEST FOR ONCE AND STOP THIS NONSENSE! STOP DRIVING GIN-SAN CRAZY!_

If Gintoki had his way, he would grab their heads, one head in each hand…

… and just force them to kiss one another.

Seriously, that was the thing they needed, and god forbid, it wasn't happening anytime soon.

_Come on, divine intervention. Do it for my sanity…!_

If he heard about Kagura's romantic woes towards this guy one more time, he might just hit someone repeatedly with _Touya-ko. _And the someone was either Shinpachi or Souichirou-kun, whoever was closer in range.

"China, seriously," Souichirou said, backing up from the rampaging girl, who was slowly walking towards him, her face red from both anger and the blazing heat of the sun. "calm the fuck down and—" before he could finish his sentence, she decided to charge at the younger half of the Do-S duo…

… and, in a twist of fate that would probably be labeled as 'totally shoujo', had tripping on a small rock on the ground, crashing onto the policeman, who had his guard down and had fallen as well.

Sakata Gintoki tried to contain his laughter when he saw Kagura straddling the policeman, who had sat up immediately when the girl on top of him aimed her umbrella at the side of his head.

"What the hell's your problem?!" she screamed.

"What? I was giving you a suggestion. You can get the hell out of here, you know, and you'll never have to see me again." he answered monotonously.

"THAT SO?! THEN MAYBE I WILL!"

"Then…"

"Then wha—" before she could even continue on with her sentence, Okita Sougo, captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi, had grabbed the collar of the _qipao_ she was wearing and pulled her towards him to give her a kiss on the lips.

The naturally-permed samurai had been shocked at the gesture that he accidentally pressed his nose a bit too deep inside his nostril and began nosebleeding right then and there. Despite the wound, despite the disgusting scene before him (why the fuck were they on the verge of making out in broad daylight?!), two things were very sure:

1.) Kagura was growing up

and

2.) If baldy hears of this, he was gonna die a rather violent death… and moving to another planet was no good, as the alien hunter lived up to the _hunter_ part of his title.

_W-well… as long as he doesn't know… I'm safe…!_

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! If you want to request for prompts, drop me an Ask on Tumblr!

The URL is [late-nightlove].[tumblr][/][ask]

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another prompt I got. Enjoy!

* * *

**Everyday Diary**

* * *

_Holding Hands_

* * *

Prompt: "Okita and Kagura holding hand for the first time. It is much more embarrassing than a kiss."

* * *

Everyday, Okita Sougo fetches her from the Yorozuya at 11 in the morning without fail. It was a routine they had established a few years ago when the police officer suddenly dropped by and said, "China, walk with me."

She would accompany him during his patrols, they would spend his lunch hour fighting and beating the crap out of each other, then he would skip the afternoon patrol by eating some _dango_ with her, or ramen, depending on how broke they were that day (Gintoki had finally relented and gave her a daily allowance). After that, they'd head off, with her now following him back to the compound for yet another sparring match before she went home back to the Yorozuya.

One day, Sakata Gintoki had changed the meaning of their shared routine for her using only six words.

"Going out on a date again?"

Her immediate reaction was a screech, a blushing face, and a random throwing of an object at the direction of her surrogate dad, and the said item happened to be last week's edition of Weekly JUMP. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

The silver-haired samurai managed to dodge the item, but had hit Shinpachi on the back of his head. "Heh…? Looks like a date to me. Not that I'm against it, but I know Souichirou-kun wouldn't do anything funny to my daughter."

"It's _not_ a date!" she yelled once more. "It will never be one!"

"Kagura-chan, you don't need to be embarrassed about it, you know—"

"SHUT UP! I am _not_ listening to you, you stupid _megane_!" just as soon as she slid open the door, there stood the poker-faced Shinsengumi captain. "Ah, it's you. Let's go, hurry up." she tugged him by his cravat, ignoring his protests as she dragged him down the steps leading to the street.

"The hell's wrong with you today, China?" he asked after she had let go of his cravat and was in the process of fixing it.

"… Gin-chan and Shinpachi were annoying."

"Aren't they always annoying?"

"Well, yeah, but they crossed the line!" she pouted. "They kept insisting we're out on a date!"

"… Ah." he gave her a blank look. "What do you call this, then?"

"Rival Research." she stated as a matter of fact.

"I see." with that, he started walking a bit faster. "Just remembered that I need to do something for Kondo-san."

"Huh? I thought you're always free." she jogged after him, her umbrella resting on her left shoulder.

"Guess not. I'll be busy this week. No time to babysit you." he said, not looking at her. "See you around, China."

"What the—" at this, she stopped in her tracks, staring down on the ground instead, contemplating as to why he suddenly became so cold.

_Did I… do something wrong…?_

* * *

A week had passed, and her morning routine was now non-existent. Instead, she spent her time playing her girly games on the QSP until Gintoki told her to shower and see the sun for once. While she was tempted to tell him that she wasn't fond of it, she knew he was worried. It was Sunday, and it was a day where everyone went out to have fun.

After a long soak in the tub that took two hours (she really stank so much that even she had to wash her long hair thrice), she was ready to go out and buy her delicious _sukonbu_ when she noticed a rather familiar face stuck on the street right in front of the old hag's store.

She wanted to laugh over the fact that Okita Sougo looked very uncomfortable while he was surrounded by females who were way too aggressive for their own good. Some of them threw each other dirty looks, while the other were secretly pinching one another. The ones who were nearer to him kept on pressing themselves at him, and one even attempted to pull down the collar of his _uwagi_.

_… They sure are annoying. It's none of my business but… why am I so irritated!?_

She ignored the anger that was slowly threatening to burst inside her, but when she saw one of the females place her hands around his waist…

Without thinking, she rushed head-on to where they were, bulldozing her way over the crowd…

… and grabbed the right hand of the sadist and pulled him away.

"C-China?!" he called out when he saw her.

"Listen, girls." she gave a dark glare at all of the girls in the vicinity, all the while blushing as red as a tomato. "Better back off now, or you'll get it. He's _mine_."

* * *

"… You're still holding my hand."

"S-shut up."

Late that afternoon, both Sougo and Kagura were strolling around Edo, still hand-in-hand, still not letting go, neither of them wanting to unclasp their fingers that were currently intertwined.

Sougo didn't want to admit it, but he was actually _embarrassed_ that they were holding hands in public. Some of the rank-and-file members had seen them earlier and sported either a surprised look or a knowing look. His mood hadn't been good for the past few days, and he _did_ lash out at them through physical torture, and seeing him looking so damn docile was probably enough to make them laugh inwardly.

Oh, he'd show them.

Tomorrow, he was gonna show them.

But right now, he'd rather deal with this welcoming distraction.

* * *

_… Gin-chan will never let me live through this until I die._

Gin-chan had caught them holding hands not long after the girls had backed off, and he gave Kagura a knowing smirk. As much as she wanted to rip that damn expression off his face with her shoe, it was not worth pulling away from her… boyfriend's warm hand.

_My boyfriend… huh…?_

For some weird reasoning, getting caught holding hands with him was much more embarrassing than her public declaration of ownership over Okita Sougo, especially since it was her 'dad' who caught them in the act.

She shook her head and sighed.

Well, at least she didn't have to go and apologize to him.

Her actions have said it all.

And what's more… she finally found the catalyst that had forced her to become more honest with her feelings for him.

"You really like me, huh, China?"

"FUCK YOU!" she screeched, her face a beet red once more.

"Gladly. My place or yours?"

He earned a bruise on the cheek for his remark.

* * *

I still have a lot of prompts to cover, so I'll post it here as soon as I can~


End file.
